I dont want to be just friends
by Yamatsux3
Summary: Tsuna stays over at Yamamoto's place. Yamamoto just realized that he has feeling towards Tsuna. What will he do? 8027 Yamamoto x Tsuna Fic Oneshot Smut


**New Story Enjoy im getting more ideas and ideas everyday but no time to write them but I hope you like this~

* * *

**

_At Nanimori Middle School~_

Its finally lunch time and Tsuna and Yamamoto goes straight to the roof for lunch with the exception of Gokudera he has gone to Italy for a family reunion. He didn't want to go but Bianchi forcefully dragged him back to Italy if he liked it ok not. So it was only two of them Tsuna and Yamamoto two best friends, but Yamamoto has been acting a little strange for the past few weeks but Tsuna being the innocent one haven't even noticed.

"God, why do we have to do stupid math when are we ever going to need this stuff!" Tsuna wined while Yamamoto just chucked at his friend.

"It isn't that bad, but it is too bad that we don't have Gokudera here to help us." the baseball idiot said looking at his friend.

"Yeah how are we going to do this stuff." scratching the back of his head then began to eat his lunch.

"Well we could always do this together, two minds are better than one." the baseball brain laughed and began to eat his sushi.

"Yeah ok…so my place?" the brunet asked.

"How about my place it's a bit more quiet so we can study easier." the black haired boy said to his friend.

"Ok!" the small boy said giving a smile to his friends with his eyes closed not noticing the light blush on his friends face.

* * *

_After School~_

Tsuna and Yamamoto were walking towards Yamamoto's house. Tsuna already called his mom on his cell phone and Yamamoto was talking about baseball to his friend as they walked Tsuna was listening politely even though he didn't have a care in the world about baseball but when Yamamoto talks about it he cant help but listen. For some reason he has some strange feeling inside of him whenever he saw Yamamoto smile. Maybe he had a crush on him? He wasn't sure but he liked it.

"Here we are!" the baseball brain said with a huge smile looking outside his family restaurant.

"Haven't been here in a while." Tsuna said while Takeshi just grinned.

"Im home!" Yamamoto said to his father.

"Welcome come home Takeshi, ah Tsuna you're here too. Are you too going to do homework together?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"Yep! Oh yeah can Tsuna stay over tonight?" the young swordsman asked bowing his head asking for permission.

"Of course he can! I'll close up soon and we can have dinner." Tsuyoshi said cheerfully.

* * *

_An Hour Later~_

"That was a good dinner huh Tsuna?" the black haired boy said to his friend with a smile.

"Yeah it was your father is a good cook but its surprising that we didn't have sushi." the brunet said to his friend.

"Well Tsuna we get sick of it eventually you know." the baseball brain replied.

"Hahaha well I guess you do." the brunet laughed and so did his friend.

"Well Tsuna do you want to take a shower first?" the young swordsman asked.

""Umm sure if you don't mind. Oh crap I forgot my cloths!" the brunet said looking through his bag.

"Well Tsuna you can borrow my cloths if you want but their a little big on you." Yamamoto just laughed and Tsuna just nodded.

Tsuna spent ten minutes in the shower then finally came out wearing sweat pants and a plain white shirt. Yamamoto just smiled and went into the bathroom then took off his cloths then waited for the water to turn warm then finally went in.

'_Damn Tsuna looks cute with normal cloths." _the rain guardian thought than realized what he just thought and shook his head. Looking down he saw with wide eyes that his erection was hard.

'_Why the hell is it hard do I like Tsuna. Do I like him more than a friend should be?' _he shook his head again. _'What the hell am I thinking I cant like Tsuna like that I…mean he's my best friend and my first real one at that…but I cant help that he looks so cute.'_ he looked up in his thoughts then a image of a naked Tsuna entered his mind dripping wet. His hand moved down to his cock and he did not realize that he was pumping it. He thought more and more about that naked Tsuna he looked so sexy with water dripping down.

He would want to know how Tsuna would feel like. He wanted to just touch him all over and just make love to him. Yamamoto realizing everything that happened he hit himself on the head thinking that he was going insane. But the more he thought about it he always had a strange feeling in him when ever he saw Tsuna. Then he looked at the bathroom wall with a blush on his face, seeing that accidentally came onto the wall.

Twenty minutes later he came out trying to look normal but that blush was still there. He wore sweat pants and shirt. He went into the room to see that Tsuna already started on his homework and scratching the back of his head and already knew that he was stuck on a hard problem.

"Need help?" the rain guardian asked.

"Uh no im fine I can do it by myself." the brunet thought then the black haired boy went over to get his bad then began to get out his stuff. An hour past they both gave up it was too hard. Yamamoto went to get the futon that was under his bed, Tsuna helped and set everything up. Tsuna got in and Yamamoto went onto his bed. Tsuna pulled out his cell phone and started to text someone, Yamamoto was curious so he asked.

"Hey who are you texting?" the young swordsman asked.

"Gokudera-kun im wishing him a good night." the brunet replied while the baseball freak just laid down on his bed looking up at the ceiling then closing his eyes, on the other hand Tsuna covered himself with his blanket looking the other way.

"Ano Tsuna can I asked you something? The black haired boy started and opening his eyes.

"Sure what is it?" the brunet asked curiously what his friend was asking him in a serious tone.

"We are best friends right?" the black haired boy said.

"Of course we are! Were going to be friends forever!" the brunet said with a happy tone while Yamamoto just closed his eyes again.

' _What's this feeling like I don't want to be…' _he thought as he sat up and went to the corner of his bed sitting at it looking at Tsuna in the eye.

"What is it Yamamoto?" Tsuna said looking at his friend.

"Tsuna…im sorry but I don't want to be friends…" the rain guardian said while Tsuna looked hurt. Yamamoto doesn't want to be friends with Tsuna anymore? Tsuna trying to absorb the thing he said to him trying to hold back tears.

"Wha…what…do you mean Yamamoto?" Tsuna said holding his shirt where his heart was feeling like it was torn in two.

"Im saying that I want to be more than friends." Yamamoto said while Tsuna just looked up a Yamamoto in the eye with a blush.

"Huh?" Tsuna said.

"Tsuna I need to know if you feel the same way, so if you stand up by the count of three then you feel the same if you don't then that means you don't feel the same way and we shall continue to be friends but I will act like nothing happened." the black haired boy said.

"Yamamoto…wait you cant do this!" the brunet said.

"One..." Yamamoto started.

"Yamamoto!" the brunet trying to convince the black haired man not to do this.

"Two..." the black haired man said.

"Stop this Yamamoto!" the brunet said yelling a bit not to wake up Tsuyoshi.

"…thr…" Yamamoto said but was cut off by Tsuna standing up.

Yamamoto gave him a little smile while the brunet had a blush on his face.

"Tsuna…" the black haired man started but Tsuna crashed his lips against his and the black haired man blinked then closed his eyes with a smirk. Yamamoto slowly put Tsuna onto the bed and he was on top of him with his hand going up Tsuna shirt feeling around his body. Tsuna liking this feeling then slightly moaned when Yamamoto was teasing his nipples.

Their lips still on each others Yamamoto licked across Tsuna's bottom lip asking for an entrance. Tsuna replied by opening his mouth a bit then felt a slick tongue go into his mouth exploring the wet caverns. Tsuna moaned a bit more their tongues were now intertwined together then they broke their mouths but their tongues still together. Tsuna slight opened his eyes with a blush on his face seeing their tongues wrapped around each other but swiftly broke it. They were both panting from the lack of air. Yamamoto took off his shirt and also Tsuna's then slowly moved down to his neck sucking and kissing it lightly making the brunet to moan.

"Tsuna cant you see how much I want you?" the taller boy hissed on Tsuna's neck.

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna started but then was silenced by hot lips the kiss was short but pleasurable Yamamoto moved to Tsuna ear whispering something.

"Tsuna for now one call me Takeshi…" the black haired man whispered then nibbled onto Tsuna's ear.

"Takeshi…" Tsuna said in a low tone which made Takeshi smirked. Just hearing Tsuna say his name like that made his erection go hard now. His smirk grew wider then rubbed Tsuna crotch with going to Tsuna chest kissing it. Going to Tsuna's nipples he licked it liking the taste he decided to nibble onto that too. Going to both than lastly sucking on them went back to kissing Tsuna chest going more down and downer stopping at his navel licking around it and putting his tongue into it making Tsuna blush even more.

He pulled down Tsuna's pants forcefully, now Tsuna was completely exposed to him and his blush redden making the black haired boy smirk and chuckle a bit. He went down to Tsuna crotch and licked it all around. Sucking on the tip he licked slowly down the length. Up and down again then going to the sides putting his mouth on it going up and down. He went back to the tip than engulfed Tsuna's cock whole. Making the brunet moan.

"Ah…Takeshi!" the brunet said looking at his friend bobbing his head up and down. Seeing this he felt aroused he licked his lips then before he knew it he came into his mouth.

"Yamamoto im…" the brunet started but then was being kissed by Yamamoto. He pulled back then had a frown on his face but Tsuna just titled his head to why he was frowning.

"Tsuna I told you already to call me by my first name." the taller boy hissed then the small boy just smiled and chuckled a bit but that didn't last long it quickly turned into a moan because Takeshi just pulled on Tsuna's cock.

He pulled down his down pants his cock was huge and long making Tsuna blush. Tsuna was staring at it long and hard his mouth watery wanting it in his mouth. Tsuna quickly was caught off guard when Takeshi pulled onto Tsuna hair and pulled him down to his crotch closer making the brunet blush harder.

"Tsuna suck." the young swords man said seductively and Tsuna obliged and quickly sucked on Takeshi's cock making the black haired boy moan. After a few bobbing he finally deep throated him making the black haired boy scream out his name.

"Ah God, Tsuna so good!" the black haired boy said then came into his mouth with no warning what so ever. Tsuna pulled away quickly he swallowed all the semen that was in his mouth then was pulled back to Takeshi's crotch. He quickly licked him clean then was grabbed by the wrist and onto the bed. Takeshi grabbed a bet and tied Tsuna's hands together. Then Takeshi added a wiggled a digit in the brunet. Tsuna clenched his teeth in pain because it hurt and it felt weird.

Adding the second and third Takeshi started to thrust into the brunet getting moans. Takeshi smirked then spread out Tsuna legs and put the tip of his cock onto Tsuna's entrance.

"Takeshi…" the brunet started but was cut off.

"Don't worry Tsuna I'll make you feel good." the black haired boy smirked again and thrust a fatal blow into the brunet making the brunet scream but was silence with lips attacking him again. Moans and moans came from both of them. Tsuna clenched his teeth once again and began to drool from the pain but it slowly turned in to pleasure that the brunet could get addicted too.

"Oh God Takeshi faster!" the brunet begged while the young swordsman was glad Tsuna was enjoying it he sped up his pace earnings moans and begs to go deeper and harder. Tsuna came first couldn't take anymore pleasure the semen was on both of them on his face and body while Tsuna just started to thrust harder and faster not wanting to stop but he knew was already at his end.

"Damn Tsuna im com…coming!" the black haired boy said then came into the brunet making the brunet scream out his lovers name repeating it over and over because even after he came Takeshi still thrusted into him going slower and slower until finally stopping he couldn't fuck anymore and he fell on the brunet both panting. Takeshi looked up at the brunet and smiled at him while sweat was dripping on Tsuna. But the brunet blushed realizing what they did and fainted.

"Tsuna,Tsuna,TSUNA!" the young swordsman yelled seeing why he blacked out but then sighed and snuggled beside him his arms wrapped around his waist his head on his chest then but the blanket on them.

* * *

_The Next Morning~_

Tsuna slowly woke up his eye lids openings then started to rub it his vision was still blurry so he just saw black fuzz but when he vision was clearing his eyes widen and leaped.

"Yamamoto!" the brunet said but the baseball freak frowned.

"T-a-k-e-s-h-i." he black haired boy said correcting him.

"Wait we didn't…" he said then looked down they were both naked and he blushed but he calmed down when Takeshi kissed his check.

"Hey I thought you had early morning baseball practice?" the brunet asked.

"Skipped." he said with ease.

'Wait why?" the smaller boy asked with a confused face.

"I cant leave my lover by himself right?" the young swordsman said then gave a quick peck to Tsuna while Tsuna was like a tomato.

"Your really cute when your embarrassed you know that?" the taller boy said with a smile making the brunet get even redder. Can he get and redder?

"Lets get ready for school." the smaller boy suggested then got up from the bed but the black haired boy caught the brunet wrist and he turned to him.

"Hey lets go take a shower." the black haired boy suggested also making the brunet want to bury himself alive. He wasn't given a choice they went inside the shower together and took a good long time doing their "fun time".

They walked to school but Tsuna was limping the whole way through. Soon after Gokudera came home and accidentally walked into the brunet's room and saw both of them making sex on the table. Gokudera passed out from shock then when woke yelled at the baseball freak from being a pervert. They explained the whole thing and Gokudera protested the whole thing but they totally ignored him. They continued to be lovers and not hide it from the others knowing that Reborn was going to tell everyone anyways.

* * *

**Wow I wrote this because I was bored :P. Review!~ **


End file.
